


No One's Here To Sleep

by bellafarella



Series: Gallavich Week: June '15 [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week Day 7, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP cuddling the morning after sex. Person A gets up to gather their clothes and person B, turned on by A’s bare body as they stretch and bend over to pick up clothes, starts to idly masturbate. A’s reaction is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Here To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week - Day 7: Imagine your OTP (go to the website http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/ and choose a prompt! Tip: click random to access the older ones)

Following [_**Red tricked me again**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4168821)

* * *

 

Ian wakes up in Mickey’s bed with said man in his arms. They had such a great time the night before celebrating Mickey’s birthday, especially what happened when they got home.   
  
Ian presses closer to Mickey, squeezing him tighter to his body. He feels Mickey stir slightly as he wakes. Ian presses soft kisses to the back of his neck.   
  
“Mmm,” Mickey moans as he awakens. He tilts his head to the side slightly, letting Ian kiss and suck on his exposed neck. “Morning.”  
  
“Morning,” Ian purrs into his ear before latching back onto his neck. Mickey pushes back into Ian’s slowly rolling hips.   
  
Ian places one last kiss to Mickey’s neck before detaching from him completely. Mickey turns to face him, he asks, “What’s up?”  
  
“I gotta go,” Ian says as he sits up and runs a hand down his face. “Got an appointment with my doctor at ten.”  
  
“You still got some time,” Mickey says after checking his clock.  
  
“I have to go home first and take my meds, shower,” Ian says waving a hand in the air.  
  
Mickey groans. “Fine. You coming over later?”  
  
“After work, yeah,” Ian says.   
  
“Okay,” Mickey says. Ian kisses him softly on the lips before crawling over him to get off of the bed.   
  
Ian’s standing stark naked in front of Mickey. It’s a sight to see really. He’s bending to pick up his clothes off of the floor and Mickey can’t help it when his dick twitches underneath the covers. Ian’s still gathering his clothes and Mickey just can’t help it. Ian looks so fucking good, bent over in front of him.   
  
Mickey runs his hand down under the sheets and wraps it around his hard cock. Mickey closes his eyes and moans lowly at the feeling.   
  
He starts to move his hand, up and back down to the base, twisting his wrist at the head.   
  
“Mickey,” Ian says lowly from above him.   
  
Mickey stills his hand and opens his eyes to see Ian’s right above him, standing next to the bed, still naked. Ian’s eyes are a dark shade of green, lust took over his pupils, and he’s starring down at Mickey’s covered hand on his dick.  
  
Mickey removes the sheet off of him and shows Ian what he was doing. Mickey starts up again, stroking up and down his length, letting moans escape his lips with each stroke.   
  
Mickey looks at Ian through hooded eyes and sees Ian’s straining, hard cock, standing out at attention. He looks up to meet Ian’s eyes and Ian is biting his lip as he watches Mickey touch himself.   
  
“Do it,” Mickey says nodding his head down to Ian’s own hard cock.   
  
Ian watches Mickey for a beat longer before he wraps his hand around his own cock, moaning at the contact. His eyes flutter shut before Mickey says, “Open your eyes and watch me.”   
  
Ian obliges and moans loudly at a particular twist of his wrist while watching Mickey do the same to himself. He says, “Fuck, you’re so sexy, Mick.”  
  
“Yeah? You want to be the one touching me right now? Want your pretty lips on this cock?” Mickey says lifting his hips up, fucking into his fist.  
  
Ian lets out a deep groan, “Yes, mmph, fuck. I want you so bad, Mickey.”  
  
Mickey strokes himself faster and Ian is lost in it. He matches Mickey’s pace and they both moan out as they come hard into their fists.   
  
Ian grabs some tissue for them both before bending down and kissing Mickey hard on the lips. Mickey parts his lips and lets Ian’s tongue slip inside, licking and tasting him.   
  
Ian pulls back and starts to get dressed this time. Once he’s dressed he leans back down and kisses Mickey on the lips. He says, “I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight to make up for that little stunt you just pulled.”  
  
Mickey smirks at him. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
